Ark 19 Episode 17: Family Matters
"He's awaking..Clear the pod." Said an group of scientist who drained the water out of the pod which held the Serizawa. As the pod drained Jackie's eyes began to move slightly as it opened he found himself in an lab inside the pod he was surrounded by doctors who rushed to his aid as the pod open checking his heart rate. "Serizawa are you okay? How are you feeling?" Seeing this freaked Jackie out which cased him to push the doctors and nurses back with great force. "Get away from me! Agh!" As Jackie took his first step he dropped to the ground as he latched his hands on his head before he began to remember what happen and how he was turned into ashes. "What happen..How the hell am I alive!" He yelled to the doctors his naked body sweating from the drained water. :Jackie I'm glad to see your back..: Hearing the voice of the Reaper Jackie would place two fingers on his head as he said "Okay whats going on!" :You died and I believe these people brought you back from the dead it seems they beat us to the punch but oh well." As the Reaper finished Jackie grabbed a pair of pants near him and placed them on before speeding down the hall way he didn't want anymore doctors near him he wanted out and no one was going to stop him. As he ran he rushed towards the window guards began to rush after him seeing they didnt think he was ready but as he made it he crashed through the window and began to free fall down into the sky. Glass shattered all over the scence as Jackie didnt even think he just did the action as he flew down he heard the voice of the Reaper. :Jackie what are you doing!: "I dont know but it feels right!" As he yelled out his body than shifted upwards as Jackie took flight in the air something he never done before he didnt even know he could fly. "Hmph Lets go for Spin!"///-Meanwhile-// "Ha..It seems where finally here Sis." Said a figure walking the streets of KC holding the hand of an smaller girl. "So is this where our Jackie is? He's living with Aunt correct?" "Thats right.with the address I got says she only up the block." The two begun to walk inside the home before giving a couple of knocks at first there was a pause and then their aunt who rushy opened the door and grabbed both of them in a hug with tears in her eyes. "Oh my BABIES! I been so worried since Jackie had been gone missing!" She shouted which caused the oldest child Jupiter to answer. "Jackie's missing since when!?" :Since last year he went on a school field trip and never came back sense." Just as she spoke a loud thump could be heard from outside which caused the ground to shake heavily, following behind was the door opening which caused everyone to place a smile on there face it was Jackie. (Everyone=" JACKIE YOUR HOME!" They shouted as everyone followed with an hug, not realizing that his whole family was there caused Jackie to be in a state of shock he didn't think his family would be here. "Guy! You made it!" Jackie yelled out returning the hug. -Hour later- Jackie and his two siblings where in the living room discussing the Serizawa it seem after Jackie left they also gained a special power. "Im still confused on this family thing I never knew we went back to Ancient Egypt." :Well there's more than that Jackie: Reaper said in his head. "Who the hell was that!" Said Jupiter and Jen seeing they heard the Reaper inside Jackie, Seeing this Jackie would look confused as he said "You guys can hear Ammit!?" His younger sister sat down on her chair as she said "Yup I heard dark Knight""SAME HERE" Jupiter said. As Jupiter looked at his brother a dark voice could be heard in his head and his only this had been the issue since he got his power, the voice whispered :Kill....Kill.....You need blood..." "Shut up!" He scared which caught the attention of his brother and sister. :Who you talking to?" They asked? "Oh nothing just bored.. Excuse me." Jupiter said as he walked off from the living room living his sister and brother. "Whats his issue sis?" "i REALLY DON'T KNOW Jackie but im glad your back I missed you." She came and hugged her brother tightly, "Just try not to vanish on us again." "I wont I promise Jen." Backyard-// "Im not gnona listen to you! Just shut up already I dont want to hear it!" Jupiter yelled in his head as he started to storm out the door until he bumped into Jackie. "Hey whats going out here bro? You okay?" Jupiter not in the right state of mind pushed Jackie away as he yelled "Move it!" Catching his balance Jackie would look at his brother as he yelled. What the hell is wrong with you!Jupiter tried to keep the peave but all he heard in his head was "Kill..Kill..Kill...End him...nOW!" "your my issue Jackie Its awlays YOU YOU YOU! YOU LEFT US WITH DAD YOU WAS ALL THEY CARED ABOUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Hearing this Jackie eyes looked down as he knew most of what he was was true as he placed his hand on Jupites shoulder "Look Im sorry let me...*Punch*" Before Jackie could get another word out Jupiter cocked back his arm and sent a vicious punch towards his brother which sent Jackie plumbing to the ground below. "I dont want to hear your Lies!" Hearing all the noise Jen ran outside and saw Jackie on the ground she knew this was soon to happen as she rushed between them. "Listen! Both of you cut it out! We dont know what these new powers are doing to us we just need to figure it out as a family." As Jupiter heard the voice of his sister the voices began to clear as he noticed what he did and went over to Jackie giving him a hand up seeing his brother was up Jupier would rub his face. "Look Im sorry I dont know what came over me...where brothers we dont need to fight." After there talk they went inside Category:Ark 19